Fluid powered brushes, particularly rotary brushes are wellknown as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,540,240; 2,682,675; 3,906,574; and 4,151,624. Typically, these brushes are connected to faucets of household water systems and have a rotary fan driven by the water pressure. Some brushes are provided with reciprocating piston motors such as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,443,271. These brushes are intended for use as scrub brushes, tooth brushes, and the like.
A shower with a powered scrub brush is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,026,981. The scrub brush of this device is mounted for reciprocating movement and is driven by a flexible shaft from a remote motor.
Although therapeutic spas have been used for some time and have found recent popularity, the therapeutic action of the spas has depended entirely on the circulation of water in a large tub enclosure which is achieved by one or more fluid jet nozzles positioned in the side walls of the spas. While these spas exhibit a therapeutic action by the vibrating action established in the water of the spa, concentrated or intensified massaging at a localized area of the body such as experienced from an injury or chronic disorder cannot be achieved in these therapeutic spas.